


Once is enough.

by Tia_Maria



Series: Silly headcanon [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat came up with the idea out of the blue, It's just an accurate version of the other fic by the main universe's view, It's not really a sequel, M/M, he asked Flug out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Black Hat realised - one day, while drinking a glass of fine wine - that he wanted to date Flug.He decided to ask him out.





	Once is enough.

Black Hat realised - one day, while drinking a glass of fine wine - that he wanted to date Flug.

Flug was a smart, worthy investment. He was the best employee he ever had, and he was a nice enough company. His face, while pretty normal, had many features of conquerings, and that wild gleam of madness in his eyes - _beautiful_.

Black Hat grinned into the glass and decided he’d ask his doctor out. If he denied, the eldritch would just take his body instead and make him _want it_.

It was march. The weather was awful, but it was charming. The pouring and thunder rain just added to the mission. He dressed like aways, nothing different, he didn’t buy a bouquet or even a single flower. He knew the doctor wasn’t found of it.

Black Hat did put cologne, though. But that was all.

He went calmly and humming in the lab’s direction. It took him awhile because the architecture of his mansion was a bit unusual, but it was fine - he wasn’t in a hurry. When he reached the Lab’s front door, the eldritch entered without knocking because there was no need to. He was the boss.

“Flug,” He called by the door, startling the doctor and seeing him lose the concentration on some kind of experience he was doing with chemicals, almost burning himself in the process. The man threw his own body away from the desk and runned fast to his boss’ direction when something exploded in the counter. “... **_what_** \--?”

“S-sorry, Sir! It-it’s ok, ca-can I help you?” He fastly answered before Black Hat could shout angered.

Frowning at the situation, he looked at the counter on fire and them back to his employee.

“... Alright.” Finally deciding it was indeed the doctor’s fault and therefore his problem to solve, he continued. “ _Say_ , would you go out with me?”

Asked it, Black Hat focused on Flug’s masked face and eyes for a few seconds, waiting for a response that delayed a little to come.

“Yes sir, I would.” The mad scientist answered without a single stutter.

Humming contentedly, the eldritch creature sounded pleased.

“Great!” He grinned, scratching his chin in thought “Let’s do it, them. What about dinner tomorrow?”

Nodding, Flug agreed.

“Perfect. Dress nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been a little abrupt to say it was 'accurate'. Therefore, I apologise.  
> I'll be leaving the story the way it is - a shortfic.


End file.
